Intriguing
by inevitablethoughts
Summary: Started off of how i wanted the Jenny/Damian storyline. How can her downward spiral go? and who will pick up the pieces . AU/Spoilerish? R&R Jenny/Damien maybe Jenny/Nate
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so im VERY excited for the Jenny/Damien storyline. So this might be a continuous story. I know its short but I will make it longer. Maybe on how I want it to go. AU/SPOILERISH. R&R please! Don't be mean (:**

"Ambassador, Thank you. Its an honor to have you and your son to stay at my hotel."

"My please Mr. Bass, I am hoping my stay here will be much enjoyable. But this is my sons first time in New York. Maybe you know someone who can show him around?"

"Oh, and how old is your son?"

"17 sir." Damien said with a mysterious smile.

"Hm. I think I know someone who would be a great guide." Chuck said.

**~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~**

jenny was sitting at the steps of the mets. It was quiet, Jenny was just mad on how the Cotillion went between her and Eric. The minions didn't know they should interrupt her trance of thought, they stayed quiet because they were scared of getting punished. Then Jenny's phone rang, she looked at the ID. She was pretty surprised, and walked up to the top of the steps to answer it.

"Um hi Chuck?"

"I think its time you paied me back for the favor at the cotillion. Without me you would have been dateless."

"It depends, what do you want."

"An ambassador is staying at my hotel, his son needs someone to accompany him on his tour of New York. And I was wandering if you could."

"Fine, whatever. Just make sure he is not a loser."

"I cant keep any promises J. Just meet him at Central Park."

Chuck then hung up.

Jenny just groaned as she was looking at her phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay! I updated! Im just so excited for the episode! I have a link to a Chuck/Jenny/Rufus/Lily promo on the profile. Hopefully this will make up for the last chapter's shortness. BTW there may seem like a lot of CJ, but its not aCJ fic. R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL IT BELONGS TO THE CW. Lyrics belong to Paramore**

Jenny was on her way to the park. Her phone vibrated, I was a text from Chuck.

Chuck: "golden hair, by the pond."

She looked up towards the pond and said "Oh my God." He was hot. But she had to play it cool, so as she walked up to him she said:

"Hi. Are you Damian?"

"Hello. Yea I am, and you must be Jennifer?"

"Jenny actually, but yes very nice to meet you."

"Same here." He said as he shook her hand.

"So. Um if you want to see New York, were would you want to go first? Time Square, Empire State building, Planetarium, or even the Wax Meusium its very differnt?"

"Actually, I still want to take a walk around the park. We can get to know each other?"

Jenny smiled "Um, ok. Sure!"

**~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~**

Chuck took the Ambassador out for lunch, as they were eating the Ambassador said:

"Thank you again for letting my son have a tour with that nice girl."

"My pleasure, she was eager to help."

"Gee. I hope she knows, what she is getting into. Previous friends, say its hard to tame the boy."

Chuck took a sip of his drink and looked at him with confusion wide across his face.

"Um, sir. What do you mean by that?"

"He is known as an 'international bad boy'. From Royalty of India, to commoners in germany. He can really get around if you understand were I am going? What he does can just keep our family in the media. It sometimes can be a nuisance and sometimes a pleasure."

"So there is a chance for him to take Jenny's…."

"Oh so the girl still has it, oh I hope Damian wont find out. Then he will really get motivated."

Chuck's face had two things it usually doesn't show worry, and shock.

**~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~**

Jenny walked with Damian. He asked her about her school She explained the higharchy, and how she must keep her title. Damian was really intrigued by this girl. Then they went around New York to see Times Square but after that he asked her if she would like to get a few drinks. She seemed a little hesitant but said:

"That's not part of the job… but sure."

They went to Chuck's hotel. As they talked and had drinks (Jenny was on her second cup) Damians phone beeped. He laughed.

"Whats up?" Jenny said curiously.

"Oh, a newspaper posted photos when I and the Prime Minister of Brazil's Daughhter and I going skinny dipping."

"What?" Jenny daid with a nervous laugh.

"I can get, a little unpredicting."

Then they saw Chuck coming down to there table, in slightly a tick-off mood.

"Chuck what are you doing here?" Jenny said surprised.

He just ignored her and said:

"Damian your father told me of you being a "bad boy", although he is staying at my hotel let us get something straight. You are not screwing Jenny over, if you do payback will be used."

"Is that so?" Damian said with a stern face but then Jenny said:

"Chuck, you may have asked me to sho him around New York, but anything else we do is NONE of your business. I swear your as bad as Dan."

"Jenny-" Chuck said.

"Hey Damian you wanna go, im done here." Jenny said. Damian smiled and said "Gladly, I don't like being bombarded with accusations."

They got up and let, But at the exit Jenny turned around and saw Chuck glaring at them. That's when she grabbed Damian and kissed him. He put his hands on her waist, as hers was in his hair. As she pulled apart they saw Chuck shocked to many levels. She smirked and waved good-bye to him.

_**If I'm a bad person,  
You don't like me.  
I guess I'll go,  
Make my own way.**_

_**The same tricks that once fooled me.  
They won't get you anywhere.  
I'm not the same kid from your memory.  
Now I can fend for myself.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**PLEASE READ AN!**

**AN: Ok so I'm so sorry! For the late UD! I have a longer UD at the bottom. So enjoy for now I hope this chapter is satisfyingly long (: I think it's the most I have ever written, I worked really hard on this chapter. Usually takes one-two days to wright but this took FIVE days! So R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL IT BELONGS TO THE CW.**

"Ugh" Jenny said as she entered Damian's suite, he was still staying at the empire. Royal immunity has its perks. He was fixing his tie as he saw her walk in thru the reflection of his mirror. _School girl uniform: so hot_ he thought to himself for a second but this went back to reality. "Something wrong princess?" He said smiling.

"I just found out from my sources that the incident at my cotillion that I told you about was a takedown plot from my so-called 'best friend' how could he have done to me? It was complete humiliation!"

"But from what you told me, everything ended on a good note because you were escorted by that Nathanial guy. So didn't you have the triumph in the end?" Damian asked curiously.

"I know. But it's the trust issue, as queen I can't trust anyone! It's like a war zone to keep the crown. And I hate how everyone is thinking me as a bitchy or meanest queen. But when I tried to be the nice and equality queen they turned against me. It's too much stress and pressure with the constant worry of anyone over shadowing me. I already have a lot on my plate I can't handle everything it's just so-" Jenny was going on until Damian cut her off. He placed his finger on her lips and said:

"Shh. I know just the solution for this." He whispered then he headed to his dresser and dug deep for a small packet. "Here" He whispered in her ear as he placed it in her pocket.

"E? That's your solution? I'm not going to become a little drug mule." Jenny said angrily as she threw it back into his hands.

"Please without this you're going stress over too many things. This will help calm you down." Damian smirked as she slowly took it back then when to the kitchen for something to drink. Some tossed two of them down her throat and drank some champagne that she found there was no water. Then she looked up and gave a small smile and said "fine thank you."

"Now what would you do without me? Huh Queen Bee... well you know where to get more if you needed any." As he pointed back to his dresser. There was a silence then she spoke.

"Hey do they celebrate some sort of thanksgiving in Belgium?"

"Not all the time? Why?"

"Well tomorrow is a Thanksgiving dinner with the family: Dad, Lily, Dan, Serena, Eric and Chuck." She said raising a brow then continuing: "Would you like to accompany me or you can just go and screw some hookers?" She said with a laugh. He pulled her by the waist and smiled saying "Oh now those are hard choices." Then she went closer in and said "Shut up." Smiling and then kissed him.

**~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Outside of the empire Damian was kissing Jenny. His hands cupping her face and hers are tugging on the ends of his coat. They didn't notice the people walking by but it didn't matter to them until the next moment.

Chuck and Blair exiting the empire doors They were talking about their Thanksgiving plans and how they should have it with Serena's family then Blair stopped as she saw a couple going at it with each other. "My my. Is that Jenny Humphrey. She finally found her King to rule with at the kingdom. And I thought there were no decent guys at St. Judes?"

"He doesn't go there. He is the pest from Belgium that I told you about." Chuck said bitterly.

"Aw. Is my boyfriend being jealous because of the one girl he couldn't get ass from is making out with someone he hates? How cute" Blair said laughing while patting his cheek. He smiled and said "I'm just looking out for her. She is somewhat a step-sister, and as you said Dan is busy with some threesome."

"Now that's a quality of Chuck Bass that I love." Blair said kissing his cheek. Soon they saw Jenny push Damian away as she saw Chuck and Blair. She held Damian's hand and walked down towards them. "Blair. Chuck." She said in a cold tone.

"Hi Jenny." Blair said in a giddy tone. "And um…"

"Damian." Jenny said as Blair shook the guy's hand.

"Jenny what are you doing here, other than having Belgium Boy chewing on your face?" Chuck asked glaring at Damian. Damian smirked and said

"Well we were discussing our Thanksgiving plans at Jennifer's house."

"Oh well I will see you two there." Chuck said taking Blair's hand and going towards their limo, which just left Jenny's mouth hanging right open. Damian took her hand and they headed the other direction.

**~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Somehow everyone was at thanksgiving. They were all talking as they heard a ding at the elevator. Jenny exited out of the elevator and Dan yelled "Hey Jenn!" from the other end of the room. She smiled at everyone, she saw Eric faking his smile. Then Chuck was looking at her with a small smirk which soon faded as he saw someone entering the room from behind her.

"Jenny!" Serena squealed coming down to hug her. Then she looked at her guest and asked: "and who is this?"

"Damian. Damian Dalagard. Pleasure." He said as he shook the much taller blonde's hand.

Soon as everyone sat at the table, Chuck made sure Dan was next Jenny, although Damian sat on her other side Chuck sat next to him with Blair. Even better somehow Nate ended up across from Jenny at the table.

_Crap! _She thought as she was surrounded by her family. Jenny was not in the mood at all during the table so while Dan was telling some lame joke that he most likely found in a newspaper she softly hit Damian's shoe and as he looked down he saw her phone in her hand which had a message and read:

**Do you have any 'E'nergy on you? **

He smiled and gave a nod to her. He reached into his pocket which was on the other side from Jenny and as he took out the packet he felt someone smack his hand and take it from him. It was Chuck. Jenny looked over and saw Chuck holding the drug and put it in his pocket, she saw Chuck and Damian give each other death looks. Soon Chuck's eyes turned to her, he shook his head, but Jenny just rolled her eyes and looked away. The rest of the dinner went in silence for Jenny. By the time it was over Jenny asked Damian to leave before anymore drama starts. After he left she walked past Chuck and "accidentally" bumped into his shoulder and said:

"Thanks Dan number 2." She said glaring at him, then walked away.

**~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Two weeks past and Jenny was completely over what happened at Thanksgiving, _Chuck just cares now. _Jenny thought to herself, she missed having a brother-like figure around because Eric wouldn't talk to her and Dan was off at college. Jenny was walking after school when she felt someone grab her she was about to scream, but the person kissed her she opened her eyes then smiled when she saw Damain.

"Hello to you too." She said in between kisses.

"Missed me?" He said smiling.

"Of course." She said but them pulling away as kids walking by were taking pictures from their phones.

"How about we have an afternoon drink?" Damain asked

"I'm sorry. I have to sing at the assembly tomorrow, because I'm apparently Choir Alumni of the year since I helped the freshman choir. So Blair wants me to practice and I have to sing a song of her liking, a song that could fit the queen."

"Aw how cute." He said smiling.

"Shut up" she said playfully smacking his shoulder then continuing "Plus your suppose to have lunch with your family, you can't be avoiding them your whole life." She said, and started walking away as she finished her sentence.

"Watch me." She heard him yell from a distance and she smiled and continued to walk.

**~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~x~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Absolutely No!" Blair yelled

"Why not Blair? It's clean music!" Jenny fought back.

"Your music choice is to play Rolling Stones."

"Your point is…"

"It's too rock!"

"It's the classics Blair! Well I'm sorry I'm not the kind of girl who would find the inner blonde and say 'Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up tonight, I'mma fight, 'til we see the sunlight" She said while imitating a cheerleader and putting a fake huge smile.

All this was going on in Jenny's living room while Chuck was standing in the back watching the two girls bicker while drinking a glass of scotch.

"Ok fine Jenny. How about choice number sixteen on the list."

Jenny looked down and sighed then she raised her eyebrow and read the lyrics like she was reading a book "There's a She Wolf in the close, open up and set it free. There's she wolf in the closet, better let it out so it can breathe." Chuck gave out a small laugh and almost chocked on his drink, Blair turned to him and grimaced at him. Then Chuck spoke:

"Blair just give her a chance. Let her perform a song of her choice to you at least."

"Fine" Blair said to him, and Jenny gave a smile to Chuck

Jenny looked behind her and a whole band was ready to play for her practice _Money's woos _She laughed then she saw the elevator doors open and Damian walked out. She shook her head and smiled. She then saw Chuck glaring at him but she didn't care and then her band played one of her choices. There wasn't much rock in it but it could still work:

_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

I can't decide  
you have made it harder just to go on  
and why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.  


While the rest of her band were leading up to the chorus, she stopped singing for a second. She blinked a few times as her vision was starting to become fuzzy. Her head was hurting and that was the last thing she remembered, her body collapsed to the floor.

"Oh my god." Blair said. She ran down to Jenny and felt her pulse. "Chuck go get Lilly or Rufus or call Dan!" Chuck turned to his left and saw Damian who had shock all over his face. "Damn it!" He muttered to himself, then he headed to the elevator he knew all eyes would turn to him. He pressed the button, and then he felt someone grab him. It was Chuck. Chuck somewhat yelled in his whisper tone "Weather you leave or not, you will still pay." Chuck then just shoved him off. Damain had the choice; stay with a girl he likes a lot and face consequences, or leave and avoid them. That's when he found himself in the elevator dialing a number: "Hello? Father? I think I will be I am going home tonight."

**AN: Cliffhanger! How was this chapter? So hopefully I will UD sometime in the next 2 weeks. So please stay patient. Ummmm I MIGHT end the story soon. As my intention was for this story not to be too long. UNLESS you guys don't want me too….PLEASE! IDEAS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOMED, I NEED A LITTLE HELP!!(: btw when I wrote chuck saying in the first chapter on the phone to Jenny about the cotillion "without me you would have been dateless to the cotillion…" I was implying that HE helped her get a new date which was NATE. Btw I will try to UD DRC soon! Sometime this weekend, but defiantly during the next two weeks! Please be aware that it may be late cuz I am taking my finals right now! And I'm a scared freshman in high school! So ahhh! Wish me luck, and enough of my blabbing. MoNkEy OuT! (: leave some love for me (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: HEY PEOPLE! ahah yay i UD'ed!! so i hope you like this chapter, please ignore the typos ahaha. and remember to REVEIW! that pretty much it(: it might get a lil OOC (Out Of Character) in this chapter, so bare with me. I put one song from Taylor's band in this chapter, i kind of based it off my newest youtube video with two of her songs(: so please check those out and tell me what you think on those also! but still R&R**

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GOSSIP GIRL OR THE LYRICS!

* * *

"_Oh my god." Blair said. She ran down to Jenny and felt her pulse._

"_Chuck go get Lilly or Rufus or call Dan!" Chuck turned to his left and saw Damian who had shock all over his face._

"_Damn it!" He muttered to himself, then he headed to the elevator he knew all eyes would turn to him. He pressed the button, and then he felt someone grab him. It was Chuck. Chuck somewhat yelled in his whisper tone _

"_Weather you leave or not, you will still pay." Chuck then just shoved him off. Damain had the choice; stay with a girl he likes a lot and face consequences, or leave and avoid them. That's when he found himself in the elevator dialing a number: _

"_Hello? Father? I think I will be I am going home tonight."_

"Chuck why are you standing here? Call the hospital."

"We cant."

"What are you talking aobut we cant look at her. She is passed out Chuck!"

"Blair I have taken worse than her did I ever had to go to the hospital?"

"No. but you needed to be hooked up to an IV cord."

"Funny." Chuck said "And you didn't needed to be checked after your post-yale rejection phase?" Blair glared at him.

"Im just saying we can help her. She will wake up soon. If we take her to a hospital everyone will know. Her family, and everyone else. What about her crown, when everyone finds out she is a drugie. And what they think of you and how you choose Jenny to be queen."

"SO this is for a reputation?"Blair asked

"No. If we keep it underwraps you don't know how many ass' would be saved in this situation."

That's when the young blonde by Blairs side eyes' quiver open. She had a few breathing problems. But she regained her strength and got up. Blair gave her a glass of water. Jenny felt her head anf flinched:

"What is that?" Reffering towards her pain.

"That dear somewhat step-sister is called and estacy hangover. All thanks to your runaway boyfriend." Chuck said.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny said with little strength in her breath.

"Once you collapsed. He made a run for it." Chuck said in some sort of victorious tone.

"He wouldn't do that?"

"and yet he did. Lets just face it _Jennifer_ _Tallulah _you wernt worth his time."

"I don't care." Jenny said she then got up not caring how weak or fragile her body was feeling.

"Jenny." Blair yelled. Jenny just ignored her and headed toward the elevator. As the door was closing a hand stoped it and pushed it back. It was Chuck's. He glared at her, she glared back. Then when he saw her mouth "F YOU." To him, he backed off and let the doors closed. Jenny headed out of the front doors of the elevator, she then went to the Empire and headed towards Damians suite right before she knocked the door, it opened she saw Damian with bags in hand ready to make a run for looked at her shocked, he was surprised she was even breathing after all the drugs she took.

"jenny? What are you doing here?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"I have to."

"No you don't. Royal immunity." Jenny looked in his eyes, to find someone in there. To her Damian was the only person who ment something to her, who understood her needs. She needed him. She continued pleading:

"Please. For me. I can come with you?" She softly kissed his lips "anything. Just stay." She said as she placed his hands on her waist. He knew what she was indicating, but he smiled and kissed her:

"Not yet." He whispered. "Virginity is only a one-time thing." She was surprised; he was actually kind of deep, and romantic and sweet. But he had a different plan in mind, one that could corrupt her so bad. Just first, get her trust.

* * *

They were eating dinner together, then he asked her randomly:

"Why do you want to be Queen Bee so much at school?"

"Well. Because. Um." Jenny had a tough time answering his question. "So I don't have to keep proving myself." He looked at her and said:

"You didn't have to do it last year, because you didn't care." She looked at him quite angrily.

"Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Jenny. I mean what do you get in gain from being Queen of your high school? What if you end up like that Blair girl who got rejected by her college peers?"

"As the son of an ambassador, I don't think you have a right to talk." He laughed.

"I don't even flaunt around that power. I have all the money, and power, and I spend my time dealing drugs." Jenny looked down into realization. She is a monster, a power hungry monster. She doesn't need to be Queen. She has other things to do. She had a sad look on her face, then got up.

"Jenny where are you going? The people will be coming in 15 minutes for tonights deal. And i know tonight will be a rush." He said smiling as he motioned to his pocket, and what was in it.

"Sorry Damian. There is a party, and I need to set things right. Oh yea, I told you about Gossip Girl. Just make sure to check out all of her posts for the night. He just gave a nod, and saw her walk out.

* * *

She went to a party for all the UES but she wasn't really planning on going. It was hosted by the 'Old Minions' who were home for the holidays. She wore a hot dress; a black sweetheart strapless dress that went halfway down her thighs, the top part hugged her body, and the bottom part made a cute little poof. She wore black leggings under the dress. Black pearl braclet, and matching necklace that went down to her ribs. She entered the club, everyone looked at her. Little J was hot! She walked passed Chuck and Blair and ignored them. She saw Nate and Serena giggling with each other, same with Dan and Vanessa. That is when she saw Eric she walked up to him and said

"I'm done."

"Excuse me?" Eric said as he choked on her drink.

"There is no point of fighting with you, if I'm not even queen. I'm giving up my crown."

"Why? You're going to give up?" Eric said confused.

"I'm tired of following the rules and caring about everyone else. I have other things to do. So someone else can take my spot. I quit, I have better things to do with my time."

"Jenny." Eric said.

"Shouldn't you be jumping around since im quitting just like that. But I don't really much care. Queen or not Eric, you are dead to me."

"What?" Eric asked puzzled. He thought everything would be normal now. Before Jenny said anything, they heard a feedback on the microphone. Penelope, Hazel, Nelly, and Isabel went one stage, and Penelope said:

"We have a little announcement. Looks like one little Constance Queen came back on the school quior. How Cute, to see the next group of Hierarchy taking our place. But my my I cant believe her army is even crueler than us. So as a treat Jenny Humphrey is going to perform infront of all the UES." She said smirking right towards Jenny. Jenny was taken back at the moment as she prefers not to sing in front of everyone but decides to make her announcement now.

"Um hi." Jenny said in the mich. "There is no point of calling me Queen J anymore. I am givng up my crown." She heard the crowd gasp and she could have sworn she heard Blair yell "What!?" she continued. " I choose not to do this. But I am not a coward or a failure. I just am someone who doesn't care. If im Queen, what do I get? Backstabbing? Lies? Haters? Pressure? Plus in college they don't do hierarchy. Just ask Blair. I'm not really in the mood to sing, because this isn't like High School Musical or Hannah Montana. But fine, maybe you guys can understand the message in this song?" Then saw the band that Blair hired was there so they knew what she was talking about. The guitar started playing and she started singing the lyrics slowly.

_I'm not listening to you  
I am wandering right through existance  
With no purpose and no drive  
'cause in the end we're all alive, alive_

_Two thousand years I've been awake  
Waiting for the day to shake_

_To all of you who've wronged me  
I am. I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head  
I am, I am, I am a zombie  
How low, how low, how low will you push me  
To go to go to go, before I lie, lie down dead_

_Blow the smoke right off the tube  
Kiss my gentle burning bruise  
I'm lost in time  
To all the people left behind  
you are walking dumb and blind, blind_

_And two thousand years I've been awake  
Waiting for the day to shake_

_Dear all of you who've wronged me  
I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head  
I am, I am, I am a zombie  
How low, how low, how low will you push me  
To go, to go, to go, before I lie, lie down dead  
Oh dead, Oh dead, Oh dead_

_To all of you who've wronged me  
I am, I am a zombie  
Again, again you want me to fall on my head_

_I am I am I am a zombie  
How low, how low, how low will you push me  
To go, to go, to go, before I lie down dead_

The crowd understood where she was coming from. Thinking back they all knew how they treated her. Chuck with Kiss on the Lips, Blair with the War, The old and new mean girls, Vanessa, Nate, everybody. But was Damian one of them? She considers not. _Is she she a "Zombie" because of him? _Nate out of all people thought to himself. He saw her, hurt, and upset. He was never there. After how many months did he actually have this sort of feeling for her? As everyone cheered and clapped, Jenny walked off stage. She knew what she wanted to do. She went to the apartment and changed, but not into a tee-shirt and tights, but into something else.

* * *

After the last deal of the night Damian was tired. He was having a drink from the bar in his read the latest blast on that Gossip Girl website, and was amazed how much Jenny was loyal to him. he smiled to himself. Then he heard a knock on the door. As he opened his eyes widend as he saw a girl in a coat which was open-buttoned, and was wearing a green flannel night shirt with a ruffle on the collar area, the shirt that met each curve, and went down to her bare thighs. He looked at the girls face, it was Jenny. Before any response she instantaneously went into a lip lock with him. She closed the door shut with a push from the high heels of her boots. She removed her coat and went towards the bed. They twirled and she sat on the bed and reeled him in, but before he was on top of her he pulled away and asked.

"Where is this going to lead up to?" He wanted to make sure, she was ready and knew what she is getting into. He may be a rotten, dirty drug dealer who loves to get ass, but he was still some sort of romantic with a heart.

"In your pants." Jenny said with a laugh. He laughed and said

"Still, you'll always be my little Virgin." She smiled; he looked at her, then kissed her softly. _Everything is falling to place, _Damian thought to himself as her dreams will become a nightmare. Still they continued. They had music playing, for the mood. Ironically enough the song was perfect for the situation.

_**Two single hearts on fire  
currently on the wire  
as inhibitions fade  
a focused moment made  
bruises and bitemarks say  
takes one to bring the pain  
passion lies in screams of estacitic dreams  
youre in a place for fear  
lips are for biting here **_

_**lets make this moment worth the while  
lets kill the night and go down in style**_

_**feel the magic rise  
we're plotting our demise  
of perspiration and alcohol as i introduce the bedroom brawl**_

__ …__

_**I can show you pain  
and make you say my name  
you will believe my lies  
that im not like other guys  
that sparkle in my eyes  
is part of my disguise**_

They never knew that during this time Jenny's phone was vibrating in her coat. She didn't check it, but there was a missed call, and a new text waiting for her:

_Hey. _

_I know u would not be expecting a text from me let alone a call anytime soon, but during the party you raced out. _

_I just wanted to see if ur ok, and maybe to c if u wanted to catch up. _

_Call me back. _

_- Nate_

_

* * *

R&R!  
_


End file.
